мιѕєяу вυѕιиєѕѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Estoy en un negocio de miseria..."//"-¿Sabes? Ser presumida se siente tan bien":::..::G/T/H::...


**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, La canción le pertenece a Paramore y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!! **_**Que raro yo acá de vuelta, ¿No? Ojalá les guste el pequeño SongFic :D**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto es el POV de Gwen, o sea, ella relata la historia desde su punto de vista, _esto es la letra de la canción_ y "así entre comillas" es cuando Gwen le escribe a su diario lo que le pasa.

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**Misery Business**_

"Genial, estoy en un negocio de miseria..."

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

"...Otra vez lo mismo... ¿Que porque te digo eso?

Bueno... No estoy segura de que sepas la historia completa, así que tomémoslo desde el principio:

Heather tiene ese cuerpo como reloj de arena, aunque como este, ella es total y afirmativamente superficial; y Trent es un hombre, y como todo hombre tiene sus debilidades... Cuando por fin pensé que él era sólo mío Heather lo besa de nuevo, y luego finge que recién me vio, y siempre es lo mismo ¿Acaso nadie hará algo para cambiar?"

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

"Han pasado laaaargos meses, ocho para ser mas especifica pero... ¿Quien los cuenta?

_Ring Ring_

Suena mi celular, y como es un mensaje de texto voy a paso lento a tomarlo, y desganada lo leo:

_"Es tu día de suerte Gwen, Trent terminó con Heather ayer de noche, ahora él esta en la disquería firmando autógrafos, ve a verlo",_ decía, y era de parte de Duncan, bien, ahora seguramente él me pediría que lo ayudará con algún problema con Courtney a modo de compensación... Bah, esto vale la pena, mejor me cambio de ropa y voy de pronto a la disquera antes de que se valla, esta vez no perderé la oportunidad de estar con él".

:::

"Ya de que Trent rompiera con Heather han pasado dos semanas, para mi han sido las dos mejores semanas de mi vida, logré lo que Heather no logró en ocho largos meses, por fin él es completamente mío, ¿Dime quien es la que tiene la sonrisa más amplia ahora, Heather?"

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

"Nunca fue ni seré una de las chicas presumidas y superficiales, como lo es Heather, pero... Se siente tan bien, ahora tengo a Trent donde quería, y no Heather, no te robé a Trent, no se puede robar algo que nunca fue tuyo ¿Verdad?

Nunca quise presumir ni nada por el estilo pero dime que se siente perder todo así en un descuido... ¿Sabes? Sólo Dios sabe lo bien que se siente, es más, creo que él es que me hace sentir así de bien".

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'll pass up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

"Las segundas oportunidades no son importantes, es decir ¿Importan acaso? La gente no va a cambiar de un día para el otro, si todo el mundo te conoce por ser una pu+a no vas a ser otra cosa, eso es lo lógico, piensa antes de actuar, ahora sé que nunca cambiaras.

¿Dijiste algo acerca que te perdonaríamos? Lo siento pero no lo creo, no será así de sencillo, míralo de esta manera: No eres mejor ni diferente a las demás chicas que se hacen las inocentes para parecer lindas y para llegar a algún chico bien parecido ¿Lo viste? No eres más que una chica más del montón ese.

Lo que quieren y lo que les gusta a los hombres es lo principal ¿No?, además es fácil si lo haces bien, pero Trent ya saben como con las cosas, y a comparación contigo, yo sí me niego, no dejaré que me traten como un trapo, y eso deberías de aprenderlo, aunque sea de mala manera".

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

Estamos en medio de la fiesta de ex-campistas, y de nuevo nos encontramos, pero ahora el centro de atención no eres tú, somos Trent y yo, no me gusta presumir pero es la verdad ¿Te molesta? Yo creo que sí, y mucho.

No sabes de lo que te pierdes, pero no te pienso dejar que siquiera te acerques a coquetearle a Trent.

-Eres una presumida -Dices mientras te das la vuelta molesta.

-Nunca me gusto presumir, pero se siente tan bien -Confieso en voz baja, mientras Trent me rodea la cintura con su brazo.

-¿Eso te convierte en una presumida? -Me pregunta divertido.

-No, yo creo que no...

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

Desde que salimos juntos pude ver mis sueños más salvajes volverse realidad ¿Quien diría que una gótica rara pudiese lograr tanto?

-¿Que tanto piensas? -Me pregunta Trent curioso.

-¿Algún sueño muy loco se te ha hecho realidad? -Le preguntó divertida, siguiéndole el juego.

-Si.

-¿Cuál?

-El que tú y yo estemos juntos -Me dice antes de robarme un beso, el cual respondo gustosa.

¿Lo ves? En ninguno de nuestros sueños estas, ninguno de incluye, así que puedes dejar de darte falsas esperanzas con Trent e intentar recuperar el rumbo de tu vida ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de ese romance que tuviste con Chris antes de estar con Trent?

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

-Te tengo justo donde quería, y eso no lo cambiaré por nada ¿Quedo claro?

-Por supuesto -Me respondes antes de darme otro beso.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so..._

-Ya todos sabes que presumes de estar con el chico más rico y apuesto del momento ¿Podrías dejarlo por un instante? -Pregunta Heather, captando muchas miradas confusas.

-¿Sabes? Ser presumida se siente tan bien... -Le confieso antes de besar a Trent de vuelta, ganándome varias miradas de asombro de seguro –Y ya no creo estar en un negocio de miseria…

_It just feels so good._

_

* * *

_

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** ¿Que tal quedó? No me salen historias largas pero bueno… Así quedo un G/T/H con un guiño de C/D ^^**

**Ojala les haya gustado y gracias por leer, me voy yendo...**

**¡Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


End file.
